Finally
by Croton Argyratus Blume
Summary: Menemani seseorang yang dicintai dari ia nol sampai menjadi sukses itu jauh membanggakan daripada menemani seseorang saat telah sukses tiba-tiba menjadi nol. Love story between Seungcheol—Jeonghan-Jisoo. JEONGCHEOL/SEUNGHAN, JIHAN. SEVENTEEN. YAOI FANFICTION.


**FINALLY**

 **By : Croton Argyratus Blume**

 **Cast : Choi Seunghcheol – Yoon Jeonghan – Hong Jisoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort, Yaoi, Drama, Mpreg, Family**

 **Rated : T+ to M**

 **Lenght : 1 of ...**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, No bash!**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari kata-kata inspiratif & moment JeongCheol**

 **Summary : Menemani seseorang yang dicintai dari ia nol sampai menjadi sukses itu jauh membanggakan daripada menemani seseorang saat telah sukses tiba-tiba menjadi nol. Love story between Seungcheol—Jeonghan-Jisoo.**

Harta berlimpah, rumah mewah bak istana, status keluarga yang terpandang. Siapa yang menolak akan kenikmatan duniawi seperti ini? Semua manusia yang hidup didunia ini adalah munafik. Mereka pasti haus akan kehidupan yang serba mewah dan berkecukupan. Namun tidak dengan seorang pria cantik bersurai panjang berwarna blonde. Yoon Jeonghan, anak tunggal dari keluraga pengusaha kaya Mr. Yoo dan Mrs. Yoon. Pria cantik ini merasa bosan dan muak dengan kehidupan yang selalu sama dan datar. Bukan ia tidak menyukai segala kemewahan yang ia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia hanya merasa jengah karna kedua orangtuanya hanya memikirkan uang dan uang. Ia hanya merindukan bagaimana kehangatan, kasih sayang dan rasa aman yang pernah diberikan padanya saat masih balita. Pada dasarnya Mr. Yoon dan Mrs. Yoon adalah orangtua yang baik dan penyayang. Namun mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu berharga mereka untuk Jeonghan. Mereka terlalu lalai menjalani perannya sebagai orangtua yang maniak pekerjaan demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi kekayaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata indah itu mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan bias cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah kaca jendela transparan yang tertutupi gorden berwarna cream susu. Di gerakannya tubuh rampingnya yang terasa kaku sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

Jeonghan pria cantik itu terlihat masih enggan untuk membukakan matanya karna masih mengantuk. Namun rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dibukakannya matanya pelan dan memandang siapa gerangan orang yang sedang berdiri didaun pintu kamarnya.

Dalam hitungan detik mata Jeonghan tebelalak dan berbinar karna yang ia lihat kini adalah sosok malaikat bergender wanita tengah berdiri tersenyum menatapnya. Sosok yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selamat satu bulan ini. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Eommaaaa..." Jeonghan segera menyibak selimut tebalnya dan berlari cepat menghampiri sang ibu yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun tidurnya berwarna ungu.

"Hei... jagoan eomma... selamat pagi chagi..." Ujar Mrs. Yoon memeluk Jeonghan sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jeonghan dengan lembut.

"Pagi eomma... hiks..."

"Aiguu... kenapa dengan uri Jeonghanie eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Yoon saat merasakan ada getaran halus dari tubuh anaknya yang menandakan ia sedang menangis saat ini.

Jari-jari indah Mrs. Yoon tergerak mengelus surai panjang milik Jeonghan lalu ditangkupkannya wajah cantik Jeonghan yang masih setia meneteskan airmatanya.

"Kapan eomma tiba dirumah? Kenapa tidak membangunkan Hanie? Apa Eomma tidak sayang lagi dengan Hanie?"

Mrs. Yoon hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi protesan dari anaknya.

"Eomma tiba dirumah saat kau sedang tertidur pulas sayang. Jika kau bertanya Eomma sayang atau tidak. Tentu jawaban yang sama akan kau dengar. Eomma dan Appa sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Kau mengerti sekarang, euhm?"

"Ya..." Jawab Jeonghan dengan sedikit malas.

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Jja... bergegaslah" Perintah Mrs. Yoon sambil mendorong tubuh Jeonghan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana ruang makan kali ini terlihat sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak, Jeonghan merasa sangat senang bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kedua orangtuanya. Biasanya ia akan sarapan sampai makan malam dalam keadaan sunyi. Karna ia harus menghabiskan makanannya sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Jeonghan tidak berhenti berceloteh panjang walaupun ia masih mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Karna banyak sekali hal dan aktivitasnya yang belum diceritakan pada kedua orangtuanya. Hingga tak jarang ia tersedak kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Heh... benar-benar lucu jika melihat mulut Jeonghan yang mengembung sambil berbicara.

Tak sedikit remahan roti keluar dari mulutnya. Seakan ia telah melupakan mannernya sebagai seorang Jeonghan yang anggun dan elite.

Mr. Yoon dan Mrs. Yoon hanya bisa tertawa lucu menanggapi sikap anaknya yang menggemaskan. Sesekali mereka menegur dan memarahi Jeonghan yang terus berbicara sambil mengunyah makannya. Namun Jeonghan tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Karna jujur keadaan seperti inilah yang ia rindukan.

"Jeonghanie, hari ini Appa akan mengajakmu menemui rekan kerja Appa di perusahaan E-Ent. Appa berniat akan menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Mr. Hong."

"Lalu?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Appa ingin disela-sela kau kuliah, kau bisa bekerja dan mandiri. Karna pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Mr. Hong sangat pantas untukmu. Beliau ingin kau menjadi model sekaligus ambasador dari busana yang akan dipromosikan pada musim dingin ini."

"Appa... mengapa kau menyuruh aku untuk bekerja eoh? Bukannya harta keluarga kita sudah melimpah ruah. Jika kalian menyuruh aku untuk bekerja, itu percuma Appa..." Sanggah Jeonghan saat ia telah membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari sisa-sia makanan yang tertinggal dengan menggunakan tisu.

"Bukan begitu chagi, Appa hanya ingin kau mandiri dan bisa mendapatkan penghasilan sendiri. Kau adalah seorang pria, jika kelak kau akan menikah bagaimana kau akan memberi makan istri dan anak-anakmu eoh?"

"Aiisshh... Aku masih muda Appa. Lagipula merekalah yang harus memberiku makan. Bukan aku yang tidak terbiasa mencari uang."

"Jadi kau... tidak... mau?" Tanya Mr. Yoon pelan sambil memancing reaksi Jeonghan yang masih terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Jeonghanie setuju asal." Ujar Jeonghan sambil memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Asal... Eomma berhenti bekerja dan tinggal dirumah. Heheee..."

"MWOO!" Mrs. Yoon terkejut mendengar penuturan tak berdosa anaknya yang hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Eomma mau berjanji?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap wajah ibunya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Mrs. Yoon menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tinggal bersamanya tanpa harus merasa kesepian lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E! Entertainment**

Jeonghan terlihat sedikit bosan mendengar percakapan ayah dan Mr. Hong yang tengah asik membicarakan kontrak yang akan dijalaninya selama dua tahun kedepan. Masa kontrak yang singkat namun cukup untuk Jeonghan belajar menghasilkan uang sendiri. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya pada kedua lututnya guna menghilangkan rasa bosan. Hingga terlintas dibenaknya, mengapa ia tidak berjalan-jalan saja untuk memahami seperti apakah isi gedung yang akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menginterupsi percakapan seru ayah dengan kerabat ayahnya Mr. Hong.

"Uhm... maaf abonim dan Mr. Hong jika saya lancang menginterupsi percakapan kalian. Jika diperkenankan, bolehkah saya melihat-lihat gedung ini? Rasanya sangat disayangkan jika saya bekerja disini tapi tidak mengenal gedung ini dengan baik." Ujar Jeonghan dengan tutur katanya yang sopan.

Tanpa sadar Mr. Hong tersenyum dan terenyuh dengan kesopanan yang ditunjukkan Jeonghan padanya. Jeonghan benar-benar anak yang sangat sopan, manis dan cantik, itulah yang ada dibenak Mr. Hong. Namun keterpesonaan Mr. Hong buyar saat mendengar suara deheman dari sahabatnya Mr. Yoon.

"Ah... maafkan aku jadi melamun seperti ini. Baiklah Jeonghan-ah, aku izinkan kau untuk melihat-lihat gedung ini. Apa perlu kau ditemani dengan pegawaiku?" Tanya Mr. Hong namun dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Jeonghan yang masih setia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah Mr. Hong. Baiklah, saya permisi." Pamit Jeonghan dengan membungkukan badannya sopan. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Mr. Hong.

"Yoon-ah... aku benar-benar ingin segera menikahkan anakku dengan anakmu Jeonghan. Demi tuhan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dia sangat serasi jika bersanding dengan anakku Hong Jisoo." Ujar Mr. Hong sambil menatap sahabatnya Mr. Yoon dengan penuh harap.

"Hong-ah, bagaimana bisa kedua anak kita menikah jika gender mereka sama-sama pria." Mr. Yoon mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Bukankah sekarang tidak masalah lagi dengan pernikahan dengan gender yang sama? Ayolah Yoon-ah, bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika Jeonghan bisa mengandung?"

"Ya aku tau Hong-ah, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan anakku untuk menikah. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika kita memperkenalkan anak kita satu sama lain dan membiarkan mereka berteman akrab. Jika mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain, tidak masalah bagiku jika anakku menikah dengan anakmu Jisoo." Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Mr. Hong langsung merangkul tubuh Mr. Yoon kedalam pelukkannya dan ia tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada sahabatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Mr. Hong. Merasakan getaran dan isakan tangis pelan dari Mr. Hong, membuatnya Mr. Yoon tergerak untuk mengusap punggung kokoh sahabat yang pernah ia cintai dulu.

"Setidaknya jika kita tidak akan pernah bersatu, aku ingin anak kita menjalin hubungan yang indah dan bahagia. Bukan seperti kita yang terpisahkan hanya karna memiliki gender yang sama. Namun, satu hal yang harus kau tau Yoon-ah. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Yoon-ah."

 **DEG...**

Seketika wajah Mr. Yoon memucat saat ia mendengar kembali penuturan Mr. Hong yang pernah diucapkan sekitar dua puluh lima tahun lalu. Namun, Mr. Yoon hanya menanggapinya dengan positif.

"Jangan membahas hal-hal yang tidak mungkin kembali Hong-ah. Semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Lagipula kita sudah berumur. Kau harus bisa mengikhlaskan jalan yang kita pilih saat ini. Sekarang hal yang terpenting, kita harus memikirkan kebahagiaan anak-anak kita. Kau mengerti sekarang sahabatku Mr. Hong yang terhormat?"

Mr. Hong mengendurkan pelukannya pada Mr. Yoon dan menatap sahabatnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Baiklah sahabatku Mr. Yoon" Seketika ruangan yang tadinya kaku kini kembali mencair. Karna Mr. Hong dan Mr. Yoon saling menertawakan sikap mereka yang melankolis dan kekanak-kanakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan terlihat sedikit kelelahan saat ia telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengelilingi setiap lorong gedung E! Entertainment. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dasar hendak menuju taman yang terletak dibelakang gedung besar ini. Kemudian mata indahnya tertuju pada sebuah kursi kayu bercat putih dengan sebuah pohon dengan tinggi sedang berada dibelakang kursi tersebut.

Dilangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju kursi itu dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Pria cantik itu langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kursi sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **Crack... Crack...**

Terdengar suara berisik yang berasal dari pohon yang berada dibelakang Jeonghan. Namun Jeonghan tak memperdulikannya ia terus memejamkan mata lelahnya. Hingga ia merasa sangat terganggu sekaligus kesal saat ia mendengar suara seorang pria meneriakinya dari atas sana.

"Yak! Bocah mengapa kau malah tertidur eoh! Cepat pergi dari situ. Aigoo..." Ujar suara pria yang ternyata berada diatas pohon.

"Ck..." Jeonghan merasa kesal karna istirahatnya terganggu lantas membukakan matanya dan pandangan tertuju pada seorang pria yang ia yakini adalah seorang tukang kebun yang sedang duduk pada sebuah batang pohon berukuran sedang.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Bocah? Kau gila tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang bocah yang mana orang dewasa. Aku yakin matamu sudah katarak eoh!" Kesal Jeonghan, lalu ia beranjak mendekati pohon itu dan kedua tangannya tergerak untuk menggoyang-goyangkan batang pohon dengan sangat kencang penuh kekuatan.

"Yak! Yak! Wanita gila hentikaan!" Pria itu berteriak sambil memeluk erat batang pohon berukuran besar. Namun Jeonghan malah tertawa senang karna berhasil menakut-nakuti pria itu. Hingga ia tidak sadar jika perbuatannya akan berbuah kesialan. Karna pria tersebut malah memilih terjun bebas dan menindih tubuh Jeonghan dengan sangat keras.

 **BRUK...**

"Akkh... sakiitt..." Keluh Jeonghan saat tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Uuughh... kau sih. Makanya aku jadi jatuh begini." Ujar pria yang masih setia menindih tubuh Jeonghan.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang berada diatasnya lantas membuat Jeonghan tersadar jika ada orang yang sedang menindih tubuhnya.

"Mwo!" Dengan cekatan Jeonghan segera mendorong bahu si pria yang mungkin berusia sama dengannya. Namun bukan Seungcheol namanya jika ia tidak bisa membalas perbuatan orang yang ia anggap wanita yang kini berada dibawahnya.

 **GREP...**

Tangan berotot Seungcheol berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Jeonghan dan memerangkapnya pada sisi kepala Jeonghan hingga ia tidak mampu bergerak. Lalu Seungcheol tersenyum senang melihat wajah kesal orang yang ia nilai sangatlah cantik.

"Jika dilihat dari jarak yang dekat, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Seungcheol jujur sambil terus menatap seluruh permukaan wajah Jeonghan dengan seksama.

"Aiiisshh... aku tampan, bodoh!" Jeonghan bergerak gelisah hendak melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dikungkung oleh Seungcheol.

"Apaa? Tampan? Jelas-jelas kau adalah seorang wanita mana mungkin kau tampan!"

"Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah... kau bisa melihat milikku yang serupa dengan milikmu!" Tantang Jeonghan kemudian ia berhasil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Seungcheol. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai mengarahkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk membuka kancing jeans hitam miliknya secara perlahan. Seungcheol yang masih dalam keadaan menindih Jeonghan mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Jeonghan. Dan ditolehkan kepalanya pada area bawah milik si cantik.

Tanpa tau Jeonghan kini tengah mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Lalu ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"Toloooonggg! Aku diperkosaaaa! Toloooonggg!" Teriak Jeonghan saat berhasil membuka kancing zipper Jeansnya. Seungcheol terbelalak kaget mendengar teriakan Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba. Dengan tidak sabaran ia langsung membekap mulut Jeonghan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Diam... kau gila eoh?"

"Mmmhhh..." Jeonghan tak mampu berbicara lagi. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Seungcheol yang masih setia menutup mulutnya.

"Choi Seungcheol! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak rekan kerjaku eoh!"

"Apa?" Seungcheol lantas bergegas menjauhkan tubuhnya pada Jeonghan yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah pucat pasinya.

"Jeonghan-ah... apa kau tidak apa-apa nak? Apa benar kau akan diperkosa oleh pria itu?" Tanya Mr. Hong sambil membantu Jeonghan berdiri dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada kemeja baby blue milik Jeonghan.

"Saya baik-baik saja Mr. Hong. Pria itu baru saja terjatuh dari pohon dan menimpa saya. Karna terkejut saya langsung meneriakinya." Ujar Jeonghan mencoba meyakinkan Mr. Hong. Kemudian di balas dengan anggukan percaya dari Mr. Hong.

Seungcheol mendengus sebal karna ia tidak suka dengan sikap Jeonghan yang terlihat seperti pahlawan. Ya... Jeonghan menyelamatkan dirinya dengan sedikit berbohong dengan Mr. Hong. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dan menimpa si cantik, namun karna goncangan pohon itulah membuatnya terpaksa untuk melompat.

"Choi Seungcheol."

Seungcheol mendongakkan wajahnya saat ia mendengar Mr. Hong memanggil namanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa menjaga sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan. Karna mulai saat ini kau adalah manager untuk artis baru kita." Sambil menatap Jeonghan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jeonghan pelan, pria paruh bayu itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dia artis kita Yoon Jeonghan. Dan pria itu adalah Choi Seungcheol managermu mulai saat ini."

"Apaaaaaaaaa!"

 **And thats all began...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **This is my first fanfic of Seventeen's couple. Semoga readers yang membaca bisa menikmatinya dan semoga bisa diterima dengan baik fanfic pertama saya tapi bukan yang pertama kali dalam menulis.^^**

 **Love,**

 **-Croton Argyratus Blume-**


End file.
